


The Judges

by Emilia



Series: Death's Drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Repressed Memories, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia/pseuds/Emilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three counsellors of the Unreachable, their underworld. A scorched man, a rabbit with a father complex, an owl with great knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xerces

He writes on the walls, but can never make sense of what or why.

In his own realm, in his own torture. Long passed on, to a new name and new face. He had long forgotten his name, of who he was. Even now, in this dimly lit room which he can never leave, he wonders. 

He chose his new name, forged his new identity. Like a metal in a burning flame. A flame which he is afraid of. 

His face is concealed, covered by a golden mask. A mask that carves a new face, etching in a more peaceful expression than one he feels. His skin has been scorched to black as coal, burnt of what pigment he had. Thin to the bone, ribcage can easily be seen. 

He dips his fingers in the melted candle wax, writing the name on the wall once more. A name he feels he may have known at one point, but can't put the name to the face. A sign that he is just as lonely of a creature as he was in life, when he wasn't always this judge. He lifts his finger from the drywall, his index finger burnt from the wax. He reads the name and once more tries to make sense of it: Ivanna. 

The name makes his spine tingle and his stomach flutter, a glimpse of a memory flies past him before he has time to make sense of it. His eyes close, tearing down the paint and fresh wax, turning away from his failed attempt to recollect. 

This room, in some way or another, was significant to his life. Whether this was the room he was born in or died in, he would never know. He pushed these thoughts of his mind, straightening himself. Whoever he was, he is not now. Now, he held his own duties. As Xerces, the judge of lost or passing souls.


	2. Illouez

The rabbit looked up from his carrot, holding in his arms a nice bundle of carrots he had freshly picked from his garden. Overgrown stems that belonged to the plucked carrot dragged behind him on the soft dirt. The large rabbit hummed an old tune he heard back in his old days, old days on the world of Pangaea.

"Carrot stew again," the large rabbit hummed to apparently no one but himself, "Heheh, I know it's your favorite. Carrots, carrots, carrots..." His right eye twitched, suddenly snapping, " _CARROTS_!"

This was a jolly, jolly rabbit who loved to laugh and play. He liked it so much he could play all day. Though with one glass eye it may be hard to see, but he would love to play with you and me.

The rabbit straightened his coat, his right eye glancing every which way. There was a special friend he loved to play with, but he couldn't seem to find her this day. You see, they were playing a game of hide and go seek, with his friend who was very meek.

This special friend was named Girl.

Girl was the only thing this jolly bunny had need. And for this special little friend, when he was alive he did a very bad deed. So many people tried to get in the way, yet he could hardly keep them at bay! When they came near, he trembled with fear! So he took a knife, and in turn he took their life! But at least they helped ripen his garden.

He did this for a while, and oh how Girl did smile. She filled his heart, but eventually it stopped, and the girl was left lonely. But did the universe have mercy, giving the rabbit a position over death with Girl by her side.

The rabbit paused as he searched near his garden again, his ears twitching as they picked up the faint sound of giggling. "Girl," the rabbit spoke, "Daddy is making carrot stew for dinner."

Girl's bright pink bow popped out over one of the overgrown carrot stems. She maneuvered herself through the maze, her dark hair contrasting to her pink bow and matching dress. Her large, solid black eyes stared up at the rabbit with a sense of innocence. The rabbit smiled at the sight of Girl, his yellow, rotted teeth showing through his snowy white fur.

One ear twitched, his eyes snapping up at the entrance to their home, as if awaiting a visitor. "Is someone here, Daddy?" Girl asked, not once taking her eyes off him. After a moment the rabbit shook his head, sighing, "No, no, no. No friends today."

He boggled his mind for a moment more, thinking of his two friends. How the other two were kind, but privacy they did respectively mind. When visitors come oh how Girl will shake, shake until the visitors go away. And the rabbit will play, play all day, until what comes what may.


End file.
